


Hallways

by TheSoulBank



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anti-Social Jean, Bisexuality, Dick Eren, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Nerd Marco, cute guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulBank/pseuds/TheSoulBank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wasn't expecting what he got when he moved into his new house. Between a rowdy guy that always picked a fight and an antisocial snow queen he wasn't having much luck. That was until he met Marco, the tall handsome guy who he was not at all attracted too. Nope not at all. But then why was it that he couldn't get those dusted freckles out of his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get The Gang Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I thought I'd try my hand at writing a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic cos I'm slightly in love with it  
> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, please tell me. I am terrible at editing my own writing ^.^'  
> This is my first story so please be gentle.  
> Apart from that I love you if you read this and have fun!  
> Sammy ;)  
> P.S I put songs at the end of my chapters but that's only a suggestion of what I thought would fit as appropriate theme music :)

** Prologue ** ** : **

 “Jean."

The name seemed far away but Jean recognized it as his own. He grunted and buried himself further under his covers, his tuft of blonde hair splayed across the pillow. There was a loud slap next to his head and a final grunt before his door slammed and he was left to sleep.  He wriggled as he got comfortable and then was still.

After a minute a low chuckle escaped from his hiding place and he rose, head hung and body shaking with the sound. The dark of his natural hair showed on the sides of his close shaved head and the blonde became stark against his skin.

“Shitty old man.” He sighed and pulling a hand through his hair he muttered curses under his breath. As _if_ he’d be able to get back to sleep. He may be an asshole but he wasn’t a fool. What had the brute even come in for anyway? Jean searched his bed and finding nothing; he turned and swung his legs off the side of the mattress. Today would be like every other day. He would stay at home ‘looking for a job’ and spend the rest of his days alone in this house with the shell that resembled his family.  

He arched his back and heard the sweet release as it clicked. Rubbing his eyes he bent his head and as the blur slowly faded he saw something in obvious contrast with his room. A white envelope lay on the floor, but instead of picking it up, Jean just stared in bewilderment. He never received post, not after finishing college anyway.

_Must be one of those follow up letters._

He reached down and picked up the envelope, turning it over in his hands. The bold print caught his eye.

**_Trost University_  
** _The home of diversity and application_

This must be a mistake; he never applied for Trost, did he? His grades had failed him in the long run and he only applied to one university unless…A memory flashed back of when he was filling the forms. He’d had to choose another choice but he’d done it as a joke. He knew he’d never get in. It must be an overdue rejection letter. After all they’d never want him. He was _useless, a disappointment, not worth the effort_. All the words his father had ever said to him came back and his hopes were shattered in an instant. Angry at himself, Jean crushed the envelope between his hands and threw it towards the bin. He shoved a shirt over his head and stormed from the room, not once looking back to the corner of the floor where the letter lay.

When he got to the kitchen he saw the top of his father’s head over the back of the stained armchair that was his permanent home. He had a bottle of whisky in one hand and the remote in the other.  He was watching some old rerun of a crappy soap.

“What did the letter say?” The grunt came from the chairs general direction and Jean knew it wasn't the T.V talking.

“Dno, didn’t look.” The only reply Jean received was another incoherent grunt and the swish of the bottle as the old man took another swig. Jean looked on in disgust before grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and making himself some cereal.

“Are you gonna watch T.V all day again?” Jean said between mouthfuls.

“What’s it to you? S’not like you pay the bills around here so shut the fuck up and go do something useful, you lazy son of a bitch.” The usual daily father and son talk. Jean finished his cereal and rinsed the bowl.

“Fine.” He muttered as he went back to his room. He’d changed his mind. He’d do anything to get out of this dump and if it was a rejection letter then he’d just move out anyway. There was only one way to know…

**Kids Aren't Alright - Fall Out Boy**

 

 

** Chapter 1: Get The Gang Together **

It had taken some time for Jean to get everything sorted out. He’d needed a loan, a place to stay, a firm course choice and the courage to pull it all off. Jean was going to university and it was one of the best in all of Sina. He was finally leaving and he was never going to look back. When he’d told his old man he’d laughed; called him a liar and a useless asshole. Even after he’d shown him the letter he still didn’t believe him. But on the day that Jean finally moved out he was waiting by the car; sober, to take him to Trost. The brute had spoken to him after they’d packed the car.

“Hey son, I know that I haven’t been the best father and you’ll probably be glad to see the back of me but…I just want you to know that…I’m sorry…For not being strong enough to accept that…You aren’t the reason your mother died. The accident wasn't your fault and I know that so… I want you to do your best and prove this shitty old man wrong.”

That was the most his father had said to him in the past fifteen years and though Jean couldn't forgive him, he acknowledged the challenge and took it as a sign that for once he wasn't a disappointment. That gave him the guts to get in the car and he knew this could be a fresh start.

 

When Jean got to his new home it was like there was a carnival in town. There were people dressed in blue and cars everywhere blocking the streets. Students swarmed the houses, suitcases and pillows in tow. His dad pulled to the curb and one of the teenagers in blue walked up to the now open window.

“Can I help?” She was a petite blonde, her hair in a ponytail that bobbed when she spoke. The old man glanced at Jean before replying.

“We’re looking for this kid’s accommodation.” The old man tried not to lean too far out the car, knowing full well he probably smelt like alcohol and the stench of a man who hadn't been able to look after himself for some time. The girl seemed unfazed and asked them what house it was they were looking for before pointing in the right direction.

“Well at least they seem friendly.” The brute muttered as they turned the corner to Jean’s new house. Jean just nodded. He could feel his palms sweating and his heart was beating through his ears. He wasn’t good with people and he was starting to lose his courage. He heard the engine stop and he turned towards his old man to see him looking at him, a rare smile on his face.

“You can do it, Jean. I believe in you.” Jean let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and opened the car door shutting it with a creak as he looked up at his new house. It was white brick and around the door were painted intricate red flowers.

_Roses_

“Hey Jean, help me with your stuff, son.” He turned to see his dad unloading the car, struggling with the weight of his one suitcase that held all his worldly belongings. He took the case and started to move towards the front door when he heard his name again. His father took his shoulder and held him still.

“Your mother would be proud of you. I know it.” He gave his dad an unlikely smile before the old man climbed in the car, checked he had everything and drove away, his exhaust leaving black fumes in the air. Jean snickered as he turned back to the building and entered Rose Wall house.

 

There was noise everywhere. The stairs were next to the front door and there was a singular room opposite. The kitchen was past the hallway and there was a door that led onto a communal ground covered in grass. Jean’s room was no.2 and seeing as no.1 was downstairs he made to drag his suitcase up to the next floor. Which was when the door to room 1 opened and he barely dodged the impact that would have broken his nose.

“Hey!” It came out as a reflex sound and a small golden blonde popped around the door.

“Oh I’m so sorry; I didn’t know anyone was there.” She hurriedly closed the door and stood with her back pressed to it.

“No, sorry it was my fault. I should have made a noise or something.” Jean scratched his neck, anxious he’d already made a bad impression. A tinkling noise broke through his composure and he looked up searching for the sound. The girl was laughing.

“Well this is a good start. I've only just met you and I've already tried to break your nose. It’s probably best to introduce myself; hi, I’m Historia, though you can call me Christa. I’m in room 1 in case you couldn't tell from the almost hitting you in the face with my door.” She smiled and Jean reciprocated.

“Hi, I’m Jean. Room 2. Nice to meet you.” She laughed again before apologising once more and locking her door behind her as she walked into the communal area. Jean smiled to himself and shook his head before retreating to the stairs and lugging his suitcase up, each step making a loud bang. At the top of the stairs were two bathrooms and in between them, three rooms. No.2 on the end, No.3 in the middle and No.4 next to 3. There was noise coming from both the end rooms and Jean glanced at them before retrieving his keys that he’d received with his introductory pack. They were blue and had his room number crudely written on a bit of paper in a plastic casing. His handle was stiff and his door heavy but he managed to prop it open with his foot and drag in his case. He dropped his bag on his new mattress and looked around in appreciation of the blank canvas that he could now start painting with memories. The first thing he retrieved from his bag was his speaker.

_You can’t unpack without good music to keep you company,_

Though his taste would probably deter his new neighbors from ever approaching him, let alone his room. Well they’d just have to deal because the one thing Jean would never be told to do was change or turn down his music. Fall Out Boy blared through the speakers. Not the new stuff but the classics. He’d forgotten to turn it off repeat and so now it was playing the last album once again, not that he minded. In fact as he got into the beat it encouraged him to unpack with vigor and he was done within an hour. The only thing left to do now was unpack the food he’d bought with him for his first week. He’d placed the bag on the floor next to the wall when he’d started but he grabbed it now as he walked through his door and heard it softly close behind him.  

“Hey.”

Jean jumped as he turned to see a short teenager with a close shaved head. He reminded Jean of a monkey in the way he held himself and the smile that now transformed his face.

“Hi.” Jean wasn't sure what else to say.

“Sooo…You've moved into number 2? I’m number 4. The name’s Connie.” Well he was certainly lively.

“Jean. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and Connie took it shaking so excitedly it sent a ripple through Jean’s arm.

“Nice to meet you, too. Hey, have you met number 3 yet? I think there’s someone in there with them…maybe a girlfriend…Wanna come play detective and listen through my wall?” Jean laughed at Connie’s stupidity and just shook his head wordlessly.

“Well suit yourself but you’re gonna miss all the fuuuuuun.” Connie sang as he scampered back down the hall and into his room. Jean watched as he retrieved a glass from a box and placed it against the wall, turning it occasionally as if it were a stethoscope. When Connie saw him looking, he beckoned with his hand.

“I need to go put my food away. I’ll join you after.” Connie frowned then gave him the O.K sign with his fingers as his face squinted with concentration. When he got to the kitchen he inspected the space with a wary eye. Opening the cupboard, he saw that there were six shelves; one for each of them it seemed. It was the same for the fridges and the storage spaces. He placed his shopping bag on the floor next to the cupboard and snagged the middle shelf that was just the right height. He decided to unpack his glasses and plates later when he could put in the effort to lug them down.

As he rolled up his bag, now empty, he heard the back door slam and saw a blonde head, this one taller than Christa. She turned and he saw she had a cigarette box in her hands. She directed her sapphire blue eyes at him and nodded before retreating back up the hallway and he heard a door slam not one minute after.

_Nice to meet you too_.

He’d have to find out her name later. After he’d thrown the bag on top of the fridge, Jean stood watching out the window, which was next to the door, as more students filed into the common ground. He watched as they milled around talking to others or sitting on the benches smoking. That was his ideal for student life. Going out, meeting the neighbours, sitting and eating meals together. With this thought in mind he walked from the kitchen and just as he got to the doorway he was shoved against the frame.

“Ouch, hey are you alright?” Jean was holding his arm, rubbing it as he looked up to see what had caused the collision.

“What do you think asshole?” It was a short angry looking guy with brown hair and a piercing gaze the colour of the rain-forest.

_You smashed into me you short ass prick_

“I’m _so_ sorry, I’ll be more careful in future.” Jean replied instead and smiled to cover his annoyance. He knew from that first insult that he wasn't going to get on with this guy.

“You’re sarcasm is showing you horse.” Jean’s face fell and he just stared at the guy not sure whether to punch him. He decided against it and was just about to retort when he heard the handle of the back door go.

“Hey Eren.” The back door opened and a black haired teenager came in. She was wearing a red scarf and a leather jacket.

“Mikasa.” Eren walked towards the teenager and stood with her by the door as they talked.

“Are you done unpacking?” She asked him.

“Of course not. You saw how much stuff I had. It’s gonna take forever to unpack.”

“I can help you if you want.”

“Hell no, I’d rather just chill for a bit. Can we go to yours?”

“You have to promise to unpack as soon as you get back.”

“Of course I will.” Jean could see that Eren had his fingers crossed behind his back as he spoke. He saw Mikasa’s hand rise and heard the slap as it impacted with the back of his head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Eren was rubbing his head and it was making his hair fluff up.

“I know you Eren. Uncross your fingers and promise me seriously.”

“Fine I promise. Now can we go? That horse is creeping me out.” Eren stomped out the door and Mikasa looked back at Jean in confusion, before her face cleared and Jean realized she must have understood that he was the horse in the room. She nodded to Jean as they left and he just stood, unsure of what just happened. He sighed and scratched his head before dragging himself back up the stairs. He looked up when he got to the top and was bombarded with at least five people all staring at him. The only thought he had was

_So many freckles._

**Can’t Fight Against The Youth – Panic! At The Disco**


	2. Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean meets Marco for the first time and Connie's still an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> Sorry it's quite late, I had writers block for about a week ^.^'  
> Anyway if there's any mistakes please tell me   
> My editing is terrible and I should fire myself  
> I hope you enjoy reading   
> Sammy ;)

“Uh…Hi…”

The strangers continued to stare and Jean was starting to get uncomfortable, when he felt a sharp tug on his wrist and he was dragged into the crowd of people. His breathing became constricted and he realised that he was in the middle of a group hug. He looked for space to escape, but after trying to move he knew he was trapped. His arm started to itch and as he tried to reach it he felt the prick of bristled hair.

“Jean!” Connie was stood just behind him, a wide grin spread across his face. Jean guessed he’d been dragged into the circle too.

“Hey Connie, what’s going on?” As he watched, Connie’s smile became sheepish and he shielded his mouth as if telling Jean a secret.

“I got caught.” Of course he had. He held up the glass for Jean to see and flicked it as his grin returned. Normally Jean would laugh but he just wanted to get out of this damned situation.

“Who are these people?”

“Oh they’re Marco’s family.” Marco? Was that room 3? Jean didn’t see any teenagers as he looked around the circle of faces.

“It’s not us, Hun.” He turned his head to see a dark haired woman who was slightly tanned and as beautiful as a spring day.

“Marco’s still unpacking. You’ll meet him soon enough but for now I’ll tell you who we are. I’m Marco’s ma, Maria. On my right is my sister Angie, Marco’s aunt. Her husband Den is on her other side. On my left is Baba Dee and next to her Gigi Eddie. And this…is Ani.” Jean followed Maria’s eyes downwards to a girl around the age of five. During the commotion she’d somehow managed to sucker herself to Jean’s leg. He stared at her before waving and her eyes widened as she held tighter.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but aren’t _I_ the one moving in here?” The group stopped dead in their tracks before turning to the now open door of room 3.

“We were only trying to be friendly.” Jean turned to Maria who was pouting at her son’s interruption. He still couldn't see the teenager and his curiosity was starting to burn at the back of his mind.

“I know ma and I’m grateful that you want to make a good impression, but please don’t overdo it. You remember what happened last time.” Gigi Eddie moved to the side slightly and Jean saw a teenager with his arms crossed, eyebrow raised. He was handsome to say the least and freckles dusted his nose and cheeks. Judging from the outline of his body, he was in shape too. The crowd waited for Maria’s reply but it came from a completely different direction.

“You ruin _all_ the fun, Marco.” Ani piped up from below. She was pouting and she looked so much like her mother that Jean had to look up to check that they were different people. Marco moved to the middle of the crowd and kneeled in front of Ani. He pulled her hair lightly and the smile he gave her was radiant.

“I know, Ani but that’s what big brothers are for.” He pinched her nose before standing and patting down his jeans. Then he turned towards Maria with a resigned look on his face and took her hand.

“I know you don’t want to, but it’s gonna take you a while to get home so you should probably get going.” Her face fell but she nodded solemnly knowing full well that she would have to let go sooner or later. Jean couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to leave her son in a foreign place and not know whether he would be okay.

“He’ll be fine. We’ll look after him, right Connie?” He hadn’t meant to speak, but Jean found the words escaping from his mouth. Connie recognised his name and looked up.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure.” Connie moved to stand next to Gigi Eddie and placed his hand on his shoulder. The old man gave him a look of disdain but didn't make any motion to remove it.

“Thank you.” Maria’s smile was a perfect replica of her son’s as she directed it at Jean.

“Come on then everyone; let’s leave Marco to settle in with his new housemates. Say goodbye to your brother Ani.” Jean looked down to see that the girl hadn’t moved an inch. She looked up at him and met his eyes and he smiled warmly at her. She grinned back and her freckles framed her cheeks, making Jean chuckle at the comical effect. She released his leg and ran at Marco almost knocking him over with the impact. He laughed and hugged her as tight as he could, listening as she spoke.

“I’ll miss you, Marco.” Once again Jean saw that radiant smile and he felt a flutter in his chest.

“I’ll miss you too, Polo.” Jean couldn’t tell if Ani was crying but Marco certainly was. He saw a tear fall down his cheek and Marco quickly swiped it away not wanting Ani to see. She let go and rushed at her mother, hiding behind her legs. Maria sighed and shrugged at the boys before moving to give Marco one last hug. The rest of the family followed suit and Jean and Connie received the same treatment, accepting it as best they could.

“Come on Ani. We need to go home.” The family started to filter out but Ani stood staring at Jean.

“Ani?” Maria looked concerned and as she went to fetch the girl, Ani walked over to Jean and held out her arms. He looked at Maria and she just nodded; a knowing smile on her face. Jean knelt down and picked up the girl, holding her in his arms. She hugged his neck before pecking him on the cheek and wriggling out of his grasp.

Jean stood, shocked. He could feel the flush in his cheeks and he heard Maria giggle as she picked up Ani and waved one last goodbye as she walked down the stairs. All was silent and as Jean slowly composed himself he realised that the noise he had heard earlier was from Marco’s family. They had filled the house with their laughter and conversation and Jean knew that he was jealous. His home was nothing like that and he accepted that it never would be. But he still hoped.

“I’m sorry about them. I hope they didn't harass you too much.”

Marco’s voice broke through Jean’s contemplation and he laughed, dismissing his thoughts before they became dark.

“It’s no problem, man. We’re all buddies here; mi casa su casa or whatever it is.” Connie piped up moving to stand next to Marco, one hand on his hip whilst he tried to lean his elbow on Marco’s shoulder. Jean and Marco cracked up and Connie’s grin grew.

“What he said. Hi I’m Jean, room 2. You must be Marco.” Jean held out his hand and Marco shook it warmly.

“Indeed I am. I’m room 3, though you already know that. I’m guessing you’re Connie?” Marco turned to look at Connie who was staring at the ceiling.

“Connie?”

“Huh?” His head spun back round to face Jean and he realized that they were both staring at him.

“Oh, sorry. I thought I heard something.” He looked back up to the ceiling once more. Jean shrugged at Marco who was looking at Connie with a concerned expression.

“It must be the blonde girl ‘cos it’s not that douche Eren.”

_Way to go Jean, just casually let your new housemates know you’re already failing at cohabitation_

“Is that the short angry dude that was swearing like a trooper?” Connie was back in the conversation.

“Yeah, I don’t know what the girls name is though. I just saw her come in earlier.”

“Oh you must mean Annie.” Marco added, now looking up at the ceiling, brow furrowed.

“You know her?”

“Yeah, we spoke over the accommodation page on the uni’s website. She seems nice.” He looked back at Jean as if he should have known what he was talking about. Which of course he didn't.

“Right. Well now that’s solved, what do you guys wanna do?” Connie’s face lit up and Jean immediately had a bad feeling.

“Let’s go meet the neighbors!”

**Ain’t No Rest For The Wicked – Cage The Elephant**


	3. A Brand New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new neighbors are introduced and Eren is Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry it's mega late  
> I've been trying to write a short story for my course work  
> and it wasn't going so well   
> and basically I'm in a rut.  
> I really really really do apologize ^.^'  
> If there are any mistakes please tell me, I'm terrible at checking  
> Sammy ;)

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jean had his hands crossed on the back of his head as he basked in the glow of the cloudy day. They’d left through the back door and were walking up the path towards the green.

“When have I ever had a bad idea since you’ve known me?” Connie was leading, bouncing with every cheerful step.

“How about listening in on others conversations?” Jean said as they walked through the gate and around to the other side of the fence. Marco giggled and Connie turned slightly and winked at him over Jean’s shoulder.

“That was a great idea but I just so happened to be caught.” He justified before marching up to the back door that potentially held their new friends.

“It was still a bad idea.” Jean crossed his arms as Connie turned and flicked him in the forehead. Jean flinched and rubbed the now red spot under his fringe.

“Don’t talk back to your elders.” Connie said before turning back to the house. He lifted his fist and just as he was about to knock, the door swung open and a tall dark woman blocked the entrance. She stopped; one foot lifted as if she’d been paused and just stared at each face in turn until she reached Marco. Her eyes widened and it was if a thousand stars had just lit up inside her mind.

“Freckle buddy!” She screamed and launched herself at Marco. He didn’t have time to react and was knocked to the floor with her arms tight around his neck.

“Marco! Are you okay?” Jean didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t pull the woman off because that would be rude but he couldn’t just leave Marco to get strangled. Connie’s laughter interrupted Jean’s panic and he looked down to see that the freckled teenager had raised his hand and his middle and fore finger were giving the universal sign that he was okay.

“I finally found one.” She was squeezing Marco so tight he was going an off shade of purple.

“Excuse me…I can’t breathe.” She reared back and Marco gasped, finally able to feel the oxygen back in his lungs. He coughed and rubbed his throat.

“Sorry, I was just really excited.” She stood up, brushing off her jeans as she went. Marco was still sat on the ground, hands supporting the weight of his torso. She offered a boost and Marco accepted, stumbling slightly as she yanked him upwards. She brushed him off before punching him in the arm and giving him a wide smile. He flinched and rubbed the sore spot but returned the smile just as wide.

“Who are you? Do you live here? What’s your name? I’m Connie.” The whirlwind that was Connie interrupted their moment and the woman stood staring at him before frowning and leaning down. She reached his head height and then smiled once again.

“Hi Connie, I’m Ymir. I don’t live here, I’m just a burglar that just so happens to have all their stuff in a room upstairs. It’s nice to meet you.” They all stood in silence for a minute before Connie burst into fits of giggles, catching on to her joke. Jean smirked and glanced at Marco whose smile was as wide as a puppy with a bone. Ymir’s grin stayed firmly on her face as she stood up straight and glanced at the pair.

“So who are you guys? Freckles and Blondie?”

“I’m Marco. This is Jean.” Marco gestured first to himself then to Jean who nodded a greeting.

“Nice to meet You Freckles and Blondie. Since you’re here, why don’t you come in for a tour of the mad house?” She said as she turned back towards the door and disappeared into the living area.

“Are those seriously our nicknames?” Jean said as he turned to Marco whose face was lit with a radiant smile.

“They’re not that bad, I kinda like them.” Jean snickered as Marco scratched the back of his head.

“So you wouldn’t hit me if I called you Freckles instead of Marco?” As Jean looked up, he noticed the blush slowly creeping across Marco’s face.

“I wouldn’t hit you.” He said as he walked past Jean and into the house.

“What’s up with him?” Connie shuffled over to Jean and glanced after the teenager.

“I dno.” Jean shrugged as he looked at Connie. The boy shrugged back and they both walked into the house. It was exactly the same setup as theirs but opposite. Marco had already settled around the table with Ymir sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

“Sit where you want.” Ymir was holding out her hand gesturing to the table. Connie smirked and turned to her.

“Can I sit on the table or…?”

“No, you little bald monkey. I’m gesturing to the chairs.” Connie balked as if horrified and sat in the chair farthest away from Ymir. Jean opted for the chair opposite Marco and sat without further prompting. Connie raised his hand as if volunteering to answer a question. Ymir glanced at him and he took that as his cue to speak.

“I thought we were getting a tour?” Connie piped up from the where he was sat.

“You are. This is the living room and the kitchen. Tour over.” Marco giggled and Ymir smirked, clearly pleased that she’d managed to make her new found buddy laugh.

“It’s exactly the same as ours, Connie. What the hell is she supposed to show us?” Jean asked, turning his head to look at the teenager.

“All her dirty secrets, duh.” Connie rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before the grin returned to his face. Ymir smirked and opened her mouth to retort but she was interrupted.

“Ymir! Ymir I need your help!” A woman ran from the hallway and plopped on the sofa next to Ymir. She was brunette and tall with glasses that were attached to a leather strap that held them in place round her head.

“What do you need, Hanji?” From Ymir’s question, the others gathered she must be one of the housemates.

“Bean has a tear. I need you to sew him up for me.” Jean noticed that she was holding a small plush toy that looked like an ugly naked human. He frowned and looked over at Marco who seemed just as confused.

“You know how to sew?” Connie was standing, trying to get a look at what the two women were doing.

“Yes, got a problem short stuff?” Ymir was glaring at Connie, ready for a confrontation.

“Awesome! Can you teach me?” Jean blinked and glanced at Connie who was practically bouncing where he stood. Ymir deflated and grinned.

“Of course. I am the master of stitchery.”

_If she puffs her chest any larger it’s gonna explode_

Jean snickered at the thought and saw Marco looking at him in confusion. He shook his head and looked back at Hanji. She was staring intently at Ymir’s hands as she watched her stitch the doll.

“Umm Hanji? What are those dolls?” Marco beat him to the question. Hanji’s head whipped up and she grinned like a spider that’d caught its lunch.

“Well my dear boy, these dolls are known as Titans. They are a very well-known collector’s item that appears in the video game Titan Smasher. And they are also my babies. This specific one is Bean and he is a 7m which is quite a common type. However he was my first one that I ever bought so he is of course my favourite.” The matter of fact way she spoke about the dolls made Jean cringe and he wondered if she was sane.

“How many do you have?” Jean knew that was a mistake as soon as Marco said it.

“Let me show you!” She stood faster than the eye could see and grabbed Marco’s wrist. He stumbled from his chair and tried to regain his balance as she dragged him into the hall. Luckily she was in room 1 so Marco didn’t have far to go. Jean followed behind, curious to see, but also concerned for Marco’s welfare.

Jean’s mouth dropped open as Hanji opened the door and stepped inside. Every surface in the space was covered in dolls. Small dolls, large dolls, bald dolls, smiling dolls. The one that freaked Jean out the most was the biggest doll that was situated on Hanji’s bed, propped up by her pillow. She saw him staring and walked over, placing her hand on its shoulder.

“This is Sonny. He’s my second favourite and he is a 4m Titan, which is also a common type. You have no idea how much it tickles me that Bean is a 7m but Sonny is bigger.” Hanji chuckled.

_Yep, she’s definitely insane_

Jean considered stepping out of the vicinity but reconsidered as he watched Marco walk round the room, examining each doll.

“You must be really committed to have this many characters from the game. I admire that.” Marco turned and smiled at Hanji whose features had lit up in excitement. Just as quickly she became serious as she paced the room. Then she stopped and spoke.

“Well I have been collecting them for 31 years. One can accumulate a lot over that amount of time if they’re devoted enough.”

“How old are you?” Jean blurted and Marco’s eyes darted over to him and then back to Hanji.

“Older than you. I’m a foreign exchange student though; I’ve only just managed to find the time to enrol.” Jean and Marco visibly relaxed, glad that Jean hadn’t offended her.

“Whereabouts are you from?” Marco asked, trying to turn the subject in a safer direction.

“Oh I’ve lived many places but I’m originally from Greece.” She said as she sat on her bed, hand on her chin.

“Oh I hear it’s lovely there.” Marco gushed, moving to sit beside her.

“It’s stunning--“

“What the hell is up with this room? It’s like freak central.” Eren interrupted as he poked his head in the door.

“Oh well if it isn’t horse face. You fit in well with this room.” Jean scowled and turned to face the teenager.

“How, in any way, do I look like a horse?” Jean said throwing his hands up in frustration.

“You always have a long face. Oh and your teeth are pretty big too. What do you think Mikasa?” She was standing behind Eren, looking as placid as the last time Jean had seen her. She glanced at Jean and shrugged.

“Anyway, what the heck are _you_ doing here?” He was leaning against the door, his hip barely reaching the height of the handle.

“We came to say hello to our new neighbours.” Marco piped up from the bed.

“Who the fuck is that? Looks like a connect-the-dots puzzle.” Eren chuckled at his insult and Jean was tempted to punch him in the face but Mikasa beat him to it. She slapped him upside the head and glared at him.

“Okay, okay. I apologise.” He muttered as he rubbed his head.

“He lives with you, Eren.” Mikasa said as she stared down at him. Eren glanced back at Marco and recognition crossed his face.

“Oh yeah, now I remember. You’re on the barnyard floor with the goat and the horse.” He snickered and received another slap.

“Does he live with you?” Hanji spoke up and stood, pointing in Eren’s direction.

“Unfortunately.” Jean muttered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

“Oh good. I don’t have to deal with this rude little shit.” Jean’s eyes went wide before he burst out in laughter that shook his frame. His laughter was contagious and Marco joined in. They even received a smile from Mikasa.

“Che, whatever. Horse, polka-dots, we’re having a house meeting so get your asses in the kitchen.” Jean’s laughter stopped and his brow creased in confusion.

“Says who?”

“Says me you fucking twat. Get a move on.” Eren said before he pushed off the door and left. Jean glared after him and muttered one word.

“Prick.”

**Bad Moon Rising – Creedence Clearwater Revival**


	4. Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learn some new things about each other in their preparation for Freshers week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update,  
> I've had this chapter ready for a while but I was hesitant to post it seeing as it's a filler.  
> I have no excuses, I'm a terrible writer and I apologise ^.^'  
> If there are any mistakes please feel free to fire my editor a.k.a me ;)  
> I love you for reading this <3  
> Sammy ;)

They were sitting around the kitchen table, Eren at the head, Marco and Jean to his left, Connie and Christa to his right. Annie was sitting at the opposite end of the table silently emitting an intimidating aura.

“So…why are we here?” Jean said as he crossed his arms and rested them on the fake marble.

“Well for starters, its Fresher’s week you asshat, so we need to decide where we’re going. Secondly we need to get tipsy ‘cos going out without drinking first is as boring as hell and it takes a lot longer to get drunk. Trust me, I know.” Six pairs of eyes blinked and stared.

“So anybody have any suggestions?” Eren said as he flung his arms out before resting them on his head.

“Club?” Connie piped up from his place at the table.

“Are you trying to be funny or can I legitimately punch you in the face?” This was not going well.

“I hear the S.C’s open?” All heads turned to Christa who blinked and calmly stared back.

“What the fuck is the S.C?” Eren had changed positions so that he was no leaning on his hand as if he couldn’t support the weight of his own ego.

“The Survey Corps. It’s a group of people who are elected to represent the Uni’s students and they promote events and stuff. They have a building that they use to host events of their own.” All eyes shot back to Eren.

“Okay…I guess that’s an option. Anything else?”

“Club?”

“You say club one more time and I am going to knock you out, you shitty goat.” Connie looked offended but Jean got the sense that it was just for show, which was confirmed when the teenager saw his concern and gave him an elaborate wink.

“Why don’t we wing it? I’m sure if we follow the crowds we’ll find somewhere to go.” The ever-practical Freckles. Eren considered before nodding and leaning back in his chair.

“Good idea, Dots. Guess we’ll head to the S.C first and follow the drunken strangers from there. But first we’re getting tipsy. Who’s up for a round of Never-Have-I-Ever?” The group gave a collective groan but Eren was having none of it. He rose from his chair and marched to the fridge from which he pulled out two bottles of Mickey Finn’s. On his way back he grabbed six shot glasses from his cupboard and slid them down the table to each person. 

“Really? Mickey Finn’s?” Jean was staring at the alcohol dubiously as Eren filled up the glasses. When all were full he slammed the bottle down and gave Jean a pointed look.

“I said tipsy not off our minds drunk, horse face. Now just in case any of you losers have never played, I’ll start with a practice statement. If you’ve done what I state, take a shot. Ready? We’ll start with a simple one, never have I ever kissed a guy.” Marco, Connie, Christa and Annie all took a shot. Jean glanced at the two guys who shrugged and high fived over the table.

“Okay Dots, it’s your go.” Marco shot Eren a displeased look before taking a minute to consider what to say.

“Never have I ever fired a gun.” Eren, Connie, Christa and Annie all took a shot.

“Christa, you’ve fired a gun?” Eren asked an incredulous look on his face.

“Yep, I was the women’s national champion in my state.” Connie gasped and pointed, his excitement clear for all to see.

“I thought I recognised you! I saw you at the competition! I competed in the male championship!” Christa’s eyes lit up in recognition.

“I didn’t recognise you. You had hair then.” Connie snickered as he rubbed his neck.

“Yeah I’m naturally curly but it really doesn’t suit me.” Eren was clearly bored of the conversation as he was drumming his fingers on the table.

“Enough with the memories. Horse face, your turn.” Jean was getting sick of Eren real fast.

“Fine. Never have I ever…pissed myself in public.” The table booed and Jean shrugged knowing full well it was a lame answer. Connie took a shot and stilled as he saw Jean zone in on him.

“Oh no, man. You have to tell that story, come on.” Jean kicked him lightly under the table.

“It’s not even that impressive.”

“Spill it.” Jean kicked again.

“Fine, fine… I was at a petting zoo with my grandma and she said I could pet the llamas. I thought she meant in the pen so I climbed in and approached one. It spotted me first and chased me. I was so scared I peed myself.” Jean couldn’t help it. He lost it which set off Marco. It was a chain reaction, even Annie cracked a smile.

“Okay, okay. Enough laughing at my misfortune. It’s Annie’s go.”

“Never have I ever…bought lunch for a friend.” There was silence as everybody took a shot.

“Well that’s depressing. Lift our spirits, Tinker bell.” Eren and his derogative nicknames.

“Me?” Christa looked up. “Oh okay. Never have I ever…um…made a daisy chain?” Everyone took a shot.

“Where have you been hiding? Even Queen of Darkness over there has made a daisy chain.” Eren sighed.

“Ooh my go, my go.” Connie clapped in excitement. “Right okay, never have I ever…sung Les Mis to a cat.” All eyes glanced around the table to check the glasses were still full.

“Why the fuck would you sing Les Mis to a cat?” Eren muttered.

“Well maybe not Les Mis, specifically.” Marco interjected. Jean turned to look at him and he just smiled and shrugged.

“Okay…you’re all shit at this but moving on. Never have I ever…said I love you.” Eren stated. All the teenagers took a shot but no eyes met Eren’s.

“Oh don’t be so sensitive, you fucktards.” He shouted before nodding to Marco.

“Oh right, it’s my go. Never have I ever…seen Pokemon.” The teenagers took their shots as Jean gasped.

“What? You’ve never seen Pokemon? That’s worse than the daisy chain.”

“I’ve never seen Harry Potter either. I don’t watch much T.V.”

“Oh geez, what the hell man. We need to get you up to speed. Pokemon would take years though, so we’ll start with Harry Potter. You, me, movie night, no excuses.” Marco chuckled as Jean took his shot and punched him lightly on the arm.

“Now that your bromo moment is over, take your turn.” Jean glared at Eren as he spoke.

“Never have I ever…used a person for revenge.” Eren took a shot.

“Oh come on, you can’t all be saints.” Eren looked at them each in turn and knew they were judging him.

“Annie, your turn.” He slouched down in his chair.

“Never have I ever…sneaked a picture of a stranger.” Everyone took a shot.

“That’s such a normal thing to do.” Christa said into the throng.

“Well clearly none of you are normal, you haven’t done anything.” Erin replied.

“I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s never made a daisy chain. It’s my turn now, right? Never have I ever…eaten off a stranger’s plate.” Annie took a shot.

“Eww why? Did you just randomly meet them or what?” Connie looked far more fascinated than he should be.

“It was in a café. They’d already left. I figured they didn’t want it so I ate it.” Jean crinkled his nose as he imagined Annie picking at half eaten food. But then he didn’t know her life, maybe she needed it.

_So much for thinking before you judge, Jean_

“Were you hungry or anything?” Connie asked.

“No, I just felt like it.” Well there goes that idea. Christa grimaced as she looked at Connie to pass the verbal ball.

“Oh right, I’ve got a good one. Never have I ever…hit on someone whilst I was on a date with another entirely different person.” Eren took a shot.

“You are an absolute asshole.” Jean said as he stared at Eren in disbelief.

“What does that make you, shithead?”

“Fuck you, man.”

“Guys, guys, calm down. It’s just a game.” Marco interrupted, silencing them both. Jean clicked his tongue and backed off.

“Che, you guys are weak. Whatever. Never have I ever…worn a dress.” The self-important look on Eren’s face made Jean want to trip him out of his chair.

_Don’t scare them off, Jean. You know how people react to you when you’re angry_

Jean took a breath and watched as Annie, Christa, Connie and Marco took a shot. He glanced at Connie.

“Dare. I looked hot.” He supplied. Jean moved his eyes to Marco.

“I…uh…had to dress in drag as a favour.” Jean couldn’t stop the grin that split his face.

“Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not. I bet you were the best looking woman there.” Jean watched as the blush travelled up Marco’s face. Jean’s smile grew and he nudged Marco who smiled back.

“Come on Marco. It’s your turn.” Eren said from his slouched position at the table.

“Oh right. Never have I ever…committed theft.” Jean and Eren took a shot. Marco raised an eyebrow and Connie smirked at him as he kicked him under the table, muttering ‘naughty’ under his breath.

“What? I went through a rebellious phase.” Jean shrugged.

“Whatever, it’s not that reckless, move on.” Eren was getting antsy.

“Alright, geez. Never have I ever…slept with…my best friend’s current relationship partner.” Jean stared pointedly at Eren as he watched him take a shot.

“How did I know you were that much of a prick?” Jean shook his head and chuckled in disbelief.

“You can’t purposefully pick a statement to show me up, you fucking horse.” Eren’s mouth had twisted into anger and Jean could see that there was going to be yet another confrontation.

“Never have I ever hurt another person.” Annie spoke up from the end of the table. Jean mentally relaxed, thankful that there was one less argument to deal with. He took a shot as Eren, Connie and Christa followed suit.

“Do you mean physically or mentally?” Marco asked as he glanced at Christa, probably wondering who she’d hurt but too polite to ask.

“Physically.” Annie answered. Marco glanced at his glass but didn’t touch it. Eren nodded at Christa to continue.

“Oh, right. Never have I ever…set something on fire.”

“What?! Are you serious?” Eren shouted, spitting a laugh. “Okay, you need to go outside and do this right now. Go and burn something.”

“But I don’t have anything _to_ burn.” Christa looked around the group for an excuse but everyone just quietly took their shots. Eren shoved his hands in his pockets and came out with a receipt, which he handed to Christa.

“Here. Go.”

“But I don’t have anything to light it with.”  Annie poked her arm and pulled a lighter from her hoodie. Christa sighed as she stood and walked out to the green. The room was silent as the others waited for the small blonde to return.

“Wow, this is actually kind of pretty.” The group turned as she popped her head round the door frame, a glowing smile lighting her face. She blew out the paper and joined the table, waiting expectantly.

“Ooh yes, my go again. Okay, okay. Never have I ever…seen someone… die.” Annie took a shot and Connie’s eyes lit up.

“When, when, tell me!”

“Okay this has gotten way too weird. I think we’ve had enough pre-drinks. Get ready, we leave in twenty.” Eren stood and left the room.

“Well I guess we should go get ready, too.” Christa said smiling to the remainder of the group as she grabbed the shot glasses and bottles and took them to the kitchen before heading up, gesturing to Annie as she left.

“Wait, I wanna hear the death story!” Connie shouted as he ran after the girls. Marco and Jean were left at the table slightly tipsy and awkward.

“Well that was fun.” Marco said into the silence.

“Yeah, if you call Eren being a dick and insulting everyone fun.”

“I’m sure he’s not always like that. He’s probably just misunderstood. In fact I’ll bet by the end of the year that you two will be friends.”

“Oh you’re on, Freckles.” Marco chuckled as Jean bumped his shoulder and held out his hand. The teenager took it and they shook. Jean saw that same radiant smile as Marco looked at him and he was glad that he’d become friends with the guy. Now all he had to do was make sure not to scare him off.

_Good luck, Jean. You’re gonna need it_

He sighed as he stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Welp, guess we better get this night over with. Come on Freckles, it’s time to socialize.”

**House Of Wolves – My Chemical Romance**  


	5. Young Volcanoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go out for their first night at university. Clubbing. Music and stuff. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, ^^  
> I cannot even begin to apologise for the amount of time I've been away,  
> It's so bad. ^^'  
> I originally had two endings for this chapter but I couldn't decide which one I preferred  
> (which is probably what led to my downfall)  
> My brain liked both...  
> But here we are!  
> I finally looked at it today and decided I liked this ending best, hooray!  
> I sincerely apologise for how long it's been  
> I'm kicking myself as we speak ^^'  
> As always if you spot any mistakes please tell me!  
> I do an English course and I can't even do grammar, pffft oh well!  
> Anyway I'll stop rattling,  
> Sammy ;)  
> P.S The music is still at the end...it will never leave...ever  
> P.P.S I love your feedback's ^^ They pushed me into gear so thank you <3

Jean stood in front of his mirror, hair fluffed and ready to go. He rotated his head, checking every side and then nodded to his reflection.

“Not bad Jean, not bad.” He checked the laces on his converses before withdrawing from his room and closing his door, making sure to lock it behind him. Connie was already downstairs sat at the table, blue t-shirt stark against the cream walls.

“Well aren’t you the prettiest princess in the castle.” Connie said as Jean sat opposite a face full of cheesy grin.

“What does that make you, the worthy suitor?” Jean scoffed.

“I am pretty worthy.”

“Oh and a narcissist too, my dreams have come true.”

“Ooh I love a sassy princess. Consider me attracted.” They stared at each other before lapsing into a fit of giggles. Heels thudding down the stairs interrupted them and they looked up as Annie sauntered into the room, followed closely by Christa. The taller blonde was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, jeans and converses, whilst the shorter blonde countered with a backless black dress that started just below her neck and followed her form down to her knees. Her sleek heels were now muffled on the carpet.

“Hey - converse buddies.” Jean held out a fist to Annie who returned it apathetically.

“You guys scrub up nice.” Christa piped up.

“We are stones compared to you most luxurious of diamonds.” Jean made a mental note that Connie had atrocious conversational skills and to never take his advice in any situation. Christa giggled and shook her head, clearly as unimpressed as Jean.

“So where’s Eren? He was the one that said twenty minutes but he’s not even here.”

“Oh shut it, horse face. I’m right on time.” The master of the house had returned. Jean stared at Eren’s outfit, vexed at the sudden change. He never imagined him as a polo shirt and chinos kind of guy, but here he was, foul mouth and all.

“I invited Mikasa so who else are we waiting on?” Eren grabbed the chair at the end of the table and dropped himself down with as much grace as a sloth.

“I think we’re just waiting on Marco. Should I call a taxi?” Eren’s mouth screwed up as he nodded at Christa who retreated to the hallway. Eren’s phone vibrated on the table just as the back door opened revealing Mikasa in a floral dress and flats, hair flowing around her shoulders and red scarf firmly in place.

“I sent you a text to tell you I’m here.” She said closing the door gently behind her.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to read it so what was the point? Jeez. Sit down, Tinker Bell’s calling the taxi.” Eren huffed and kicked out a chair which she took gracefully. Jean had been staring at her since she had entered the room. He knew it was obvious but he couldn’t take his eyes away from those dark orbs nestled in pale skin.

“Okay so the taxi will be here in ten. I think we should swap phone numbers so we can find each other if we get lost.” Christa settled down next to Annie on the sofa, hands nestled between her thighs.

“That’s an excellent idea, Christa.” Marco replied cheerfully as he appeared from the hallway. Jean’s eyes were instantly drawn away from Mikasa by that smile. Boy did this guy know how to dress. Black shirt, arms pushed to the elbows, skinny tie that matched his high-tops and jeans that fit in all the right places. He spoke again.

“I’ll start. I’ll read mine out and then we can go round.” They all took out their phones and spent the next five minutes swapping details.

“Okay, so what’s happening? Oh, hi Mikasa.” Marco waved to her as Christa replied.

“I’m just waiting for a message from the taxi service to say they’re here,” Her phone buzzed in her hand, “Which would be right now.”

“Oh thank god, let’s go already.” Eren was out the door like a shot, Mikasa at his heels. The others filed out until Jean ended up next to Marco.

“Who knew there was such a good looking guy under all that baggy black clothing.” Marco jibed as he bumped Jeans shoulder. Jean looked down at his checked shirt, sleeves pushed to his elbows (he and Marco had that in common), black-as-his-soul skinny jeans and slightly scuffed converse.

“Who me?” He said tugging at his shirt.

“No, I meant John standing in the corner over there.” Jean looked around and nodded.

“Yeah, he is looking pretty suave today.” He turned his grin on Marco who rolled his eyes and muttered ‘don’t sass me boy’ as he tugged him out the door.

 

The taxi ride was an experience. Eren was sitting in the front singing his guts out to some pop song, Annie was sitting next to Mikasa having some sort of intense staring battle, Connie was next to Christa discussing their competition days and Jean was with Marco both in silence, both confused by the events in the car.

“What is happening?” Jean muttered.

“I think it’s some kind of social ritual. You know, talking and stuff.”

“Ha ha Freckles, you’re so funny.” Marco’s smile was so wide that Jean naturally returned it, unable to stop a little chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Oh my god, Jean’s laughing. I thought your face was only able to scowl.”

“Hey, that’s my resting face you’re insulting. I’m wounded.”

“Oh I apologise, how dare I insult the master of scowls. Whatever shall become of me now?” Jean chuckled at Marco’s feign of distress and bumped him lightly on the arm.

“Where did you learn to be so sarcastic?” Jean asked and Marco’s face dropped slightly.

“I have a big family. Sarcasm is how I keep my wits about me. Why? Where did you learn to scowl so deeply?” Marco watched the smile fade from Jean’s lips as his face fell and he stared into the darkness of his lap.

“I learnt that at my place, too.” He said trying to laugh but ending up with a dark snicker that reminded him of home. Marco sat trying to think of what to say but he didn’t get the chance. They’d arrived.

 

The queue for the S.C was pretty small so it didn’t take them long to get all the necessary I.D checks before they were let into the building. It wasn’t anything to look at, tiled floors, blue and white walls etc. They followed the people ahead of them over to a desk where a woman sat, smile plastered on her face.

“Take a label and write your name and course.” She said as she handed out the stickers and pens. They each took one and entered the hall, the sweet buzz of music blasting in their ears.

“You’re doing a Culinary Arts course?” Eren was staring at Jean with a look of disbelief. Jean frowned.

“I could say the same about you. Business & Economics? Really?” Eren sneered in return.

“Tch. Whatever. I’m getting a drink. Anybody coming?” The others all replied negative.

“Fine, I’ll see you guys later. Come on Mikasa.” Jean lost sight of Eren almost instantly as he made his way through the thronging mass of people.

“Well, shall we have a look around?” Christa shouted over the increasing volume of the music. She grabbed Annie’s hand as she dragged her through the crowd, making a path for the others to follow. They found everything there should be in a club; a bar, a stage and the dancefloor jam-packed with restless students.

“Shall we get drinks?” Marco shouted into their circle.

“Jaeger-bombs!” Connie was off, intent on shots. It took a while for them to get served but soon they were all stood, shot glasses in hand and eyeing up the brown liquid.

“Ready? 3, 2, 1, drink.” Jean didn’t especially like the taste of alcohol but it gave him the buzz he needed.

“Let’s dance!” Connie shouted as he dumped his glass and started manoeuvring through the people.

“Ugh, really?”

“Oh, stop being such a grump Jean.” Marco shouted above the music as he dragged Jean into the crowd, Christa grabbed his other arm and spun herself round, giggling all the while. Jean’s face broke into a grin that matched hers and he swayed in time to the beat, letting himself relax. Connie was showing off his best moves across their circle and the girls joined in, all dancing in unison as Marco and Jean looked on, laughing and watching them make fools of themselves. Marco jumped in and Jean was just about to follow suit when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked round until his eyes landed on a short blonde with irises so strikingly blue that they seemed to have an ethereal glow.

“Hi, I’m Armin!” He shouted above the crowd. Jean noticed he was pointing at his chest.

“I saw you by the bar. You’re on the same course as me.”

“Oh, hi!” Jean held out his hand and the other teenager took it. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jean.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. I better get back, see you on Monday?” Jean nodded as the guy smiled and disappeared into the flashing lights. Jean looked down wondering how he had seen his writing and noticed that his label was glowing in the darkness.

“Okay, that’s pretty cool.” He muttered before he turned back to the others to join in with the Macarena.

 

They ended up back at the bar, sweat and grins lighting up their faces.

“I’m dying.” Connie drawled as he wiped his forehead. Jean patted him on the back and beckoned to the bartender. Just as he was about to ask Marco what he wanted, a shout distracted him.

“Oh thank god! We’ve been trying to find you forever!” Eren rushed up to the group, Mikasa by his side as usual.

“What’s up?” Marco asked, drawing Eren’s attention.

“Me and Mikasa heard about some club from a few people on the dancefloor. It’s called club SINA, you losers wanna try it out?” Jean glanced at the others before shrugging and turning back to Eren.

“Guys?”

“I’m in.” Connie said, enthusiastic and eager to go.

“Okay, me and Annie are in.” Christa nodded.

“Then what are we waiting for? Get moving horse face!” Jean had the sudden desire to decline but Marco smiled and nudged his shoulder towards the exit. Eren gave him a mocking smile as he passed by.

 

Club SINA was small and packed, with barely enough room to breathe.

“This…is…awesome!” Connie was practically buzzing with excitement and Jean took hold of his shoulders to make sure he didn’t run off in a random direction.

“Well, you guys are boring so me and Mikasa are gonna get out of the nerd vortex that is you. Laters!” Jean couldn’t resist one last retort at Eren’s retreating back.

“Hey Eren! You might wanna remove your label first.” The teenager looked down and ripped off the tag, face aflame with annoyance. He turned and stormed off, Mikasa being the one to turn to say thank you.

“Uncultured piece of trash.” Jean muttered.

“What does that make you then, Jean?” Connie’s grin was wide enough that you could shove a shoe in his mouth and Jean was sorely tempted.

“Jean isn’t a piece of trash…He’s like orange juice. Bitty and sour.” Connie burst into a fit of laughter at Marco’s remark and Jean had to bite his tongue to hold back a snigger.

“Smartass.” He muttered as his mouth pulled up without his permission.

“This is my jam! Let’s dance.” Connie bobbed his way to a space in the crowd to the beat of Easy Love. Jean decided he didn’t hate this music but he preferred his own compared to the same rhythmic beat that accompanied every song. It became kind of tedious and eventually Connie decided he needed another drink and left the group.

“Is it just me or is club music all the same?” Jean asked Marco as the current song transitioned into a similar-sounding beat. Marco laughed and shook his head in amusement.

“It’s supposed to be. It’s a constant beat that keeps you moving.”

“That was way too intelligent for the amount of alcohol you’ve had.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I’ll try to quell my intelligence the next time we get smashed off our faces.” Marco rolled his eyes and Jean snickered, glad he’d found someone who shared his love of sarcasm.

“Guys, come quick! Eren’s in trouble!” Connie shouted as he crashed into Jean.

“What? What do you mean he’s in trouble?” Jean said steadying Connie by his arms.

“He’s shouting at some guys and I think there’s gonna be a fight!” Jean was moving before Connie had even finished his sentence.

_You idiot Eren. What the hell are you doing?_

He flung the back door open and his eyes zoned in on Eren who was being barely contained by Mikasa. Three assholes were standing in front of him, sneering. Jean strode over and pushed Eren back.

“What the hell’s going on? Why are you starting a fight?” Eren glared at Jean and spat his answer with venom.

“Let me go! They started it! I’m gonna beat them so hard their family won’t even recognize them!”

“Eren what did they do? Tell me!”

“They were harassing Mikasa, okay? They were touching her, calling her names, trying to drag her over to them! I’m not gonna just stand here and watch these creeps manhandle my sister!” Jean could feel the tension in Eren’s arms and knew how upset he was. He glanced at Mikasa whose face had paled considerably. Jean closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to face the guy closest and held out his palms showing he wasn’t looking for a fight.

“How about we all calm down and talk-”

The guy smashed him square in the face before he’d even finished his sentence. Jean clenched his jaw and tried to control his breathing. In, out, in, out. He turned his head back to the guy who was smirking as he shook out his weak ass hand.

“Why did you do that?” Jean looked behind him at Eren whose mouth was hanging open in horror.

“Leave it. Come on, we better go before they kick off. Mikasa, help me with Eren.” He was still stood staring as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, tugging him backwards.

“Yeah, you run off like the cowards you are!” The dickhead shouted as he approached Jean, alcohol pungent on his breath. Jean towered over him and grabbed his shirt.

“If I ever see you again, your face will be so messed up your friends won’t be able to look at you. Now back off!” The people surrounding them were silent, waiting to see what the guy was going to do. Jean watched as a trickle of sweat fell down his forehead and he gulped before holding up his hands in surrender. Jean released his grip and shot him a warning glare before striding back inside to find the others.

“It’s time to go, guys. Eren needs a rest.”

“No I don’t, you prick! They were my game! What the fuck did you butt in for?!” Eren had regained his wits.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Marco’s eyebrows had knitted in concern and he was watching Jean’s face intently.

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about. Let’s go.” They all filtered out and waited for the taxi, Eren shouting obscenities at full volume.

 

“So what happened?” Marco was leaning in Jeans doorway, legs and arms crossed.

“Nothing, just an argument that’s all.”

“It doesn’t look like it from the state of your face.” Jean hadn’t noticed he’d been idly running his fingers over the bruised skin.

“That bad, huh?” Jean sighed and dropped his head. “There were some guys creeping on Mikasa. They were being dicks and Eren called them out.” Jean felt the bed dip next to him.

“So why were you the one to get the bruised jaw?” He looked up into Marco’s clear eyes.

“Because she looked scared. Mikasa looked scared and it wasn’t because of the guys and their idiotic moves. It was because of Eren. I could see her looking at him, pleading with him to stop but he’s so stubborn. So I tried to get them to back off and got hit. I’d rather I got hurt than see her like that, so concerned for an idiot who thinks he knows better than everyone else.” Jean sighed and rested his head in his hands.

“Well I was gonna reprimand you but now I can’t. It may not have been the best thing to do but it was better than what could have happened. You did good, Jean.” Jean’s head whipped up to see the brightest constellation in his life shining down at him, believing in him, telling him what he’d always needed to hear. That he wasn’t just a dead weight; he was good enough the way he was.

“You’re gonna need some ice for that. It’s swelling up.”

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**


End file.
